


Long Gone

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, albert has memory loss, lol albert freaking DIES, race is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: "Another lifetime, okay?"---"Who are you guys?"---Albert gets reincarnated after dying in the year of 1900. But there's a catch, he doesn't remember his friends.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey guys i got inspiration for this and I finally wrote it

"Another lifetime, okay?" The boy with golden curls whispered to the ginger bleeding out on his lap.

"Another lifetime." The redhead confirmed.

Racetrack Higgins watched as his best friend, the love of his life, faded away right before his eyes. The blonde melted into a puddle of soft cries as he clutched his best friend's body.

\----

Albert Dasilva was not happy about his first day of school. Especially since it was the middle of the school year and he's just now attending. I mean, it's not his fault that his family constantly moves around.

Normally, he'd be pissed about attending a new school in a new state. But something about Manhattan was different. The city had a strange pull to Albert, and that's what he was most curious about.

Certain areas of the city flooded him with hiraeth. He couldn't understand why that was. As far as he knows, he's never been to Manhattan.

He never really cared about the strange feelings until he met Patrick Cortes.

The two had bumped into each other in the halls and the feeling of hiraeth was as strong as ever. Patrick had gasped and dragged Albert by the arm to the cafeteria. Albert normally would eat lunch in the library, but now he was being dragged to the cafeteria against his will.

As soon as he and Patrick stepped foot into the cafeteria, Albert was overwhelmed with emotion. This was nothing like anything he had experienced before.

He was taken to a table, a hush had fallen over the table. Nobody dared to speak until Albert had spoken up.

"Who are you guys? Why am I here?" Albert watched as a few of their faces fell, clearly disappointed by something.

"Well," one of them started, before being interrupted by a boy with curly blonde hair.

"We're here to be your friends! You'll be judged on sight and made to fit. So find a clique and stick with it."

"Oh my god." One of the boys at the table complained. "He just got here, Race. Stop harassing him with Mean Girls lyrics."

Albert zoned out at they argued. Where has he heard the name Race before? It certainly rings a bell. But he's never known anyone who goes by Race.

What the hell is Manhattan doing to him?

Albert cleared his mind and slipped away from the table. Just standing near that group made him physically ill.

He sat down in the library and put his head on the table. He thought about what was going on and he just couldn't understand why everything in this city made him feel this way. Air pollution? No, that doesn't make you long for a life you can't go back to.

He thought about what it could be when the sentence, "Another lifetime, okay?" Echoed through his brain.

He couldn't get it to stop, it just got louder, louder, louder! The world felt like it was spinning, he felt like vomiting. He stumbled out of the library and down the hall into the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty.

He went into one of the stalls, bent over the toilet and retched up his breakfast. His mind was racing with thoughts and he just wanted to go back to Georgia. Nothing like this ever happened in Georgia. Everything was fine.

When he was feeling better, he stood up, went to the sink and washed his hands and face. He did not go to class though, he went to the nurse. He explained that he had gotten sick and needs to go home. The nurse called his mom and he got picked up.

"What's wrong?" His mother had asked on the car ride home.

"At lunchtime, I just started feeling real sick." He explained. He didn't want to tell her that he met this really weird group of kids and that's why he was feeling unwell.

"Right, well when we get home, you can go take a nap, alright?" Albert nodded and turned his gaze out the window.

When they got home, Albert went to his room and pulled up his laptop.

"Why am i feeling nostalgic in a place ive never been?" He googled.

Google told him that he was remembering things from his past life. But past lives don't exist. Right? I mean the whole concept is just silly. Everyone knows that once you're gone, you're gone for good.

Albert decided to make an effort to be friends with the group Patrick dragged him to. Maybe that will fix things. He still couldn't explain why he was just naturally drawn to Race.

Still, he couldn't ignore the excited whispers from the group every once in a while. He'd do something (most likely with Race) and they'd all whisper amongst themselves.

Eventually though, he settled into the group just fine. Junior year ended and they became seniors and Albert was closer to Race than anyone else. They were practically joined at the hip.

Never would Albert admit this in a million years, but he definitely was crushing on Race.

The two were hanging out at Albert's apartment when it had happened.

They were sitting on the fire escape, chatting when Albert suddenly felt very dizzy. Everything was spinning and he could smell... tobacco? He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he was still on the fire escape? No, that's not right, his outfit is different and Race, Race has a cigar in his hand.

"Albie, you alright?" Race's voice sounded muffled. Albert nodded and closed his eyes again.

When he reopened them, he understood. It finally hit him. He knows Race; And not because he's known him for a year, he's known Race his entire life. Subconsciously, of course.

"Racer...?" Albert quietly whispered. He could remember watching Race's terrified face as he bled out. He could remember Race.

Albert pulled Race into a tight embrace and cried into the boy's shoulder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated over and over.

Race had started crying as well. It felt so good for Albert to finally remember what they had. To finally remember who he was.

"I love you too Albie." Race planted a soft kiss on Albert's head.

The two held each other and sat there. Everything was right. The pieces were finally in place. It was going to be okay.


End file.
